Halo xSongficOneshotx SuJu FanFic
by xXKoreaNumber1RaccoonKanginXx
Summary: Leetuk...Kangin's angel. Written to the song Halo by Beyonce. I own neither the song nor the artist or, sadly, any of Super Junior. LeetukxKangin KangTeuk yaoi boyxboy Reviews are welcomed!


_Remember those walls I built_

_Well baby they tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now..._

Kangin looked at Leetuk blankly. Leetuk had always been the member that cried the easiest, it was just how he was. But now that Kangin could see those tears right in front of him, knowing that he was the cause of them. Those salty tears were slipping down his hyungs face, taunting him as they slipped down those perfectly smooth cheeks.

Kangin didn't know what to do.

"Please…" Leetuk grabbed his shoulders, making the taller man wince. "Why don't you see me?"

"What are you talking about, hyung?" Kangin chuckled hesitantly, making Leetuk whirl around.

Suddenly, the leader was pacing hastily, his tears coming quicker.

"Don't you _get _it?" Leetuk yelled. "What's wrong with me? Am I not good enough?"

"Teukie-hyung, did you…break up with your girlfriend?" Kangin asked.

"I never had a girlfriend!" Leetuk practically screamed, not caring if the rest of the members in the next room of their dorm noticed.

"Then why are you so upset?" Kangin demanded.

"Because!" Leetuk yelled. "Because I love you _so_ much, Kangin, and you just refuse to see it!"

"I love you, too, Teukie-hyung." Kangin said, but in the wrong tone that had Leetuk practically growling at the reference of brotherly love.

"Not that way." He said, then turned away, blushing.

Kangin was shocked, his eyes wide and that "what?" look on his face.

"Wha…what?" Kangin muttered.

Leetuk was silent, staring at the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself, shaking his head.

"You'll never get it." Leetuk said through his teeth, and then made his exit.

Kangin's jaw was still slack, his heart racing. How could he have been so blind? Since the beginning of Super Junior, he'd always found their leader intriguing. Only lately had it grown into something more…

He found himself watching the way Leetuk always glided across the stage, and how beautiful his lips look when he speaks and his breathtaking smile…

Kangin blinked.

He glanced towards the door that Leetuk had slammed nearly sixty seconds ago. He was surely gone by now…

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

Kangin raced out the door, where everyone was sitting silently in confusion.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung and Ryeowook all sat there, staring at the door until they slowly turned to look at Kangin.

"Where's Leetuk-hyung?" He said in a raspy voice.

They all slowly pointed to the door. Kangin groaned as he ran out into the hall. He saw that the elevator was heading down to the first floor and threw open the door to the stairs.

Once he reached the lobby, he was gasping for breath. He saw Leetuk's always-white outfit disappearing out the door. He ran after him ruthlessly, bursting through the door and catching the back of his jacket.

Leetuk squeaked in surprised as Kangin wrapped his arms around him from behind. He was alarmed at first as Kangin buried his face in his neck.

"I'm sorry." Kangin whispered. "Come with me."

Leetuk didn't even get to speak before Kangin grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Leetuk objected feebly as Kangin dragged him back up to the dorm.

The guys gave them a strange look as Kangin stormed into the room they had been in before.

Leetuk gasped as Kangin slammed the door and then pushed him up against it.

"You need to give me time to speak, hyung." Kangin panted, still exhausted from the run.

"I did." Leetuk said flatly. "If I recall correctly, you said 'what.'"

"I was taken off guard." Kangin explained, finally letting his head fall on Leetuk's shoulder. "I've always loved you, Teukie-hyung."

Leetuk's eyes went wide and his heart warmed.

"What was that?" Leetuk asked, a grin appearing on his face.

"You heard me." Kangin lifted his head and tilted it against Leetuk's, making the older smile. "I love you."

_I can feel your halo _

Leetuk kissed Kangin, softly at first, as if testing him out. But Kangin didn't let that last long. He soon made the kiss desperate, pressing his whole body against Leetuk's and raving his mouth ruthlessly.

Leetuk made little sounds that pleased Kangin beyond anything Leetuk could know. He hitched his leg up behind Kangin's, as if to keep him there.

But Kangin wasn't going anywhere.

He reached behind Leetuk, locking the door and then pulling Leetuk forward with him. He threw Leetuk on his bed and slowly crawled up his body to where the leaders lungs were gasping for air. He untwisted his scarf slowly, then placed his lips on Leetuk's neck. Leetuk buried his hands in Kangin's dark hair, pressing his cheek to it and taking in it's fresh scent.

Kangin unbuttoned the leaders shirt slowly, his lips trailing down his abdomen. Leetuk moaned with pleasure and arched his back, his hands gripping the back of Kangin's t-shirt. He watched as Kangin grabbed the bottom of his own shirt and pulled it over his head.

As Kangin swooped down to give Leetuk another kiss, the older put a finger over his lips.

"Wait." Leetuk paused. "Can't we…just wait? Please?"

Kangin looked at him blankly for a moment, and then sighed.

"Yes." He muttered, leaning back down to Leetuk's neck and pressing soft kisses there. "I can always wait for you, angel."

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't begin_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

"Kangin!" Leetuk jumped on his lovers back, causing them both to tumble onto the couch.

Kangin scrambled to catch Leetuk before he fell into the floor. Leetuk rested his head on Kangin's chest and ran his fingers through Kangin's hair.

"What are you doing back so early?" Kangin asked as he stroked Leetuk's cheek.

"I wanted to gross out Kibum before the day ended." Leetuk said, glancing to where the younger sat on the floor, quite frightened.

Hankyung and Heechul laughed from the seat they shared next to the couch. Ryeowook was took busy cuddling with Yesung to pay attention.

"My lovey little Kangin-bear!" Leetuk was set on freaking out Kibum, so he leaned down and kissed Kangin, full on.

It wasn't long before their bodies tangled on the couch and they made sounds that had Kibum running for the door. Leetuk snickered as he pulled away from Kangin.

"Mission accomplished." Leetuk smirked.

_Not quite._ Kangin thought as he fidgeted under his boyfriend.

Leetuk giggled as he suddenly realized the pressure against his thigh.

"You get worked up easily." He said, kissing Kangin's jaw softly.

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_The risk that I'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

"Kangin." Leetuk breathed.

It was late at night, and Kangin was fast asleep next to him. Leetuk shook his shoulder quickly and the younger shot up in bed.

"What is it?" Kangin rubbed his eyes drowsily, slowly sitting up.

Leetuk pulled him back down beside him, attacking his mouth and rolling on top of him.

Kangin gasped in surprise, but allowed the kiss. Leetuk was suddenly unbuttoning Kangin's PJ top and pushing it away, his hands roaming over Kangin's chest. His hand trailed lower and lower until Kangin moaned against his lips and then pulled away from the leader suddenly.

He pushed at Leetuk's shoulders to finally see the tears shining on his cheeks. He reached up and slowly wiped them away.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry." Leetuk sniffed. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"What are you talking about?" Kangin raised an eyebrow.

"I saw you…I saw you and that girl." Leetuk looked away, his face flushing with embarrassment in the dark. "After the Star King filming."

Kangin groaned. "Teukie-hyung, she was hitting on me. I wasn't hitting on her."

"But she pulled you into the closet…you were laughing." Leetuk muttered, ashamed for his eavesdropping.

"My eyes were closed, idiot." Kangin threw his head back against the pillow. "She said she was going to give me her demo CD so I could introduce it to our producer."

"But-" Leetuk started.

Kangin cut him off.

"Teukie-hyung, honestly. Why would I ever cheat on you? You're perfect. I can wait forever if you want to."

"She was pretty…" Leetuk muttered.

"You're prettier." Kangin pressed his lips against Leetuk's jaw and the older frowned. "Okay, you're…sexier? Does that work?"

"I guess…" Leetuk said softly. "Kangin, I-"

"Leetuk-sshi." He said sternly. "You can wait as long as you want. Just because you jumped into this, does not mean you have to go through with it."

Leetuk pinched Kangin's arm and the younger squeaked.

"Ouch." He breathed.

"It's Teukie-hyung to you, mister." Leetuk said. "And who said I didn't want to go through with this?"

Kangin raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Kiss me, damn it." Leetuk rolled his eyes and Kangin leapt for him.


End file.
